Pokémon the Series: XY (series)
Pokémon the Series: XY (ポケットモンスター , Poketto Monsutaa ) and Pokémon the Series: XYZ (ポケットモンスター , Poketto Monsutaa ), or the XY series is the fifth Pokémon anime series and based on the Generation VI games. This series once again follows the exploits of Ash Ketchum. The new adventure begins with Ash arriving at Lumiose City in the region of Kalos, where he continues his quest to become a Pokémon Master. The entirety of Generation VI's anime premiered from October 17, 2013 to October 27, 2016 in Japan and the United States from January 18, 2014 to January 21, 2017. On October 19, 2013. Seasons *Pokémon the Series: XY (Season 17) *Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest (Season 18) *Pokémon the Series: XYZ (Season 19) Japan In the original Japanese version, this generation is split into two story arcs: *Pocket Monsters XY (XY001-XY093) *Pocket Monsters XY&Z (XY094-XY142) Unlike series before this, the official listings for these two arcs, as seen on the TV Tokyo website, Amazon Prime, Hulu, DVD, and rerun listings such as on Kids Station and BS Japan list them as two series. The dub however has this listed as "the Series: XY". Characters Main *Ash *Serena *Clemont *Bonnie Rivals *Alain *Sawyer *Shauna *Tierno *Trevor *Miette *Nini *Aria Antagonists *Team Rocket **Jessie **James **Giovanni **Matori *Team Flare **Lysandre **Xerosic **Bryony **Celosia **Aliana **Mable Key Pokémon *Ash's Pikachu *Ash's Greninja (released) *Ash's Talonflame *Ash's Hawlucha *Ash's Goodra (released) *Ash's Noivern *Serena's Braixen *Serena's Pancham *Serena's Sylveon *Clemont's Chespin *Clemont's Dedenne *Clemont's Bunnelby *Clemont's Luxray *Clemont's Heliolisk *Clemont's Magnemite *Clemont's Magneton *Team Rocket's Meowth *Jessie's Wobbuffet *James' Inkay *Jessie's Gourgeist *Jessie's Mawile (traded back) *Alain's Charizard *Alain's Bisharp *Alain's Metagross *Alain's Unfezant *Alain's Weavile *Alain's Tyranitar *Sawyer's Sceptile *Sawyer's Salamence *Sawyer's Slurpuff *Sawyer's Aegislash *Sawyer's Clawitzer *Sawyer's Slaking *Shauna's Ivysaur *Shauna's Flabébé *Tierno's Raichu *Tierno's Blastoise *Tierno's Ludicolo *Tierno's Politoed *Tierno's Hitmontop *Trevor's Charizard *Trevor's Aerodactyl *Trevor's Florges *Miette's Meowstic *Miette's Slurpuff *Nini's Farfetch'd *Nini's Gothita *Nini's Smoochum *Aria's Delphox *Aria's Aromatisse *Aria's Vivillon Recurring *Professor Sycamore *Mairin *Meyer/Blaziken Mask *Diantha *Sanpei *Professor Oak *Gym Leaders *Elite Four *Delia Ketchum *Alexa *Grace *Nurse Joy *Officer Jenny *Palermo *Monsieur Pierre Gags Returning Gags *The gag of a character proposing to an attractive female character returns to the series, but with a new twist. **Bonnie would propose to the female character to be Clemont's girlfriend but Clemont intervenes saying he is not interested and uses the Aipom Arm to drag Bonnie away. *The gag that involves Ash's Pikachu shocking a female character or the female character's bike returns. When Bonnie hugs Pikachu, Pikachu gets frightened and shocks Bonnie, like he did to Iris back in Enter Iris and Axew!. New Gags One of Clemont's inventions would malfunction and blow up, making Clemont, Ash, Bonnie, Serena, and anyone else with them have a puffy hairstyle. A new Gag (exclusive to XY since Serena is only in XY) was where Serena is teased by Miette (or any character really) about her crush on Ash, which makes her go red and embarrassed. Episodes Trivia *This series has many similarities to the Advanced Generation series. **Both have series sneak previews. **Ash travels with three characters instead of two. **Two of Ash's traveling companions are siblings: Clemont and Bonnie. **Bonnie is too young to have Pokémon of her own, but still has a love for them. **Unlike Max, Bonnie is allowed to look after Clemont's Pokémon, Dedenne. **The three older main characters have one starter Pokémon each. **The female character chooses a Fire-type Pokémon. *This is so far the only series in which: **Ash traveled with two females instead of just one. **Ash and James doesn't catch a Grass-type Pokémon. **The regional starter Pokémon Ash and his friends obtained come from a regional professor. **The Nurse Joys are shown to be much younger than their regional counterparts, and mostly the same ages as Pokémon Trainers like Ash and Serena. All the Officer Jennies remain the same age wise but has new outfits compare to the Sinnoh region. **Ash's Pokémon team fully evolves with exception to Pikachu and Hawlucha. **Ash owns three Pokémon of the same type: Flying. **Ash releases a regional starter Pokémon. **Brock, Misty, Gary Oak, and Tracey don't appear. Also, May, Max, Dawn, and Iris don't appear at all as guests or recurring characters. **The Magikarp Salesman doesn't appear. **One of Ash's released Pokémon rejoins his team after being previously released. **Ash begins his journey with a companion, Pikachu from the previous series. **Ash reaches the finals of a Pokémon League. **Ash doesn't cross-dress but Serena does in XYZ season. **Serena is the only one who changes and keeps her new appearance mid-season. **None of Ash's Pokémon from Professor Oak's laboratory appeared. **There are no flashbacks to the original series. **Jessie and James capture one Pokémon each from the Kalos region and doesn't catch anymore throughout. Meowth and Wobberfet continues to travel with them. None of the other Team Rocket members from the past made an appearance at all except for Giovanni. **The final episode did not end with the message "Next Time... A New Beginning!" *''The Series: XY'' is the longest series in the anime that is the first debut series of a region (excluding Kanto because there was only one series in that region). *This series is the shortest one compared to the previous series: 140 episodes. *This series include the new VS. image overview screen for battles and showcases. *This series was last of the Pokémon series to air new episodes on Cartoon Network in the dub, before switching to Disney XD. *This is the only series to have no single banned nor unaired episode. *Ash's friends Serena, Bonnie and Clemont doesn't appear in future episodes, apart from Alexa. In fact, none of them are seen in the Sun and Moon series at all. *This is the last series to have a full televised run in the Heisei period. Official site *Official Japanese site (XY, XY&Z) *Official English site (seasons 17, 18, and 19) Gallery Ash's new appearance in the XY series with Pikachu Pokemon XY Anime Kalos Starters.png The Kalos Region starters from the XY anime Pokémon the Series - XY.png XY English dub logo pokemon the series xy cartoon network.jpg Xy-anime-poster.jpg Poster of XY series XY series poster.png An early poster Pokémon the Series - XY Kalos Quest.png XY Kalos Quest logo XYZ English Logo.png XYZ logo Pokémon XY & Z poster.png Poster of XY&Z series Serena XY.png Serena (XY001-XY060) Serena XY2.png Serena (XY060-XY140) Clemont XY.png Clemont Bonnie XY series.png Bonnie Team Rocket trio XY.png Team Rocket trio Alain XY.png Alain Sawyer artwork.png Sawyer ProfessorSycamoreAnime.png Professor Sycamore Mairin.png Mairin Shauna XY anime.png Shauna Lysandreanime.png Lysandre Team Flare Scientists XY anime.png Team Flare Malva XY.png Malva Steven XY anime.png Steven Stone Professor_Oak_XY.png Professor Oak Giovanni XY.png Giovanni Nurse Joy XY.png Nurse Joy Officer Jenny XY.png Officer Jenny Viola XY 2.png Viola Korrina XY anime.png Korrina Korrina normal clothes.png Korrina in her normal clothes Valerie XY anime.png Valerie Siebold anime artwork.png Siebold 718Zygarde-Core_XY_anime.png Squishy (Red Zygarde Core) }} Category:Anime Category:Series